


Beyond Passion

by matsurileh



Series: Love Actually [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Cop Sam, Drama, Firefighter Bucky Barnes, Hate to Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsurileh/pseuds/matsurileh
Summary: Sam is a cop.Bucky is a firefighter.They hate each other or they think they hate.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Love Actually [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522169
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Beyond Passion

"Ugh. Here comes Sam Wilson. No Steve don't look." But Steve was already looking anyway.  
  
Sam was a cop and was investigating this accident that turned out to be a criminal fire. There were three cans scattered over the place and the smell was of something flammable like alcohol. Sam and his partner Natasha were in charge of this task.  
  
"Hey Steve, how are you doing? Barnes." Bucky rolled his eyes at the stupid man. He was always like that, so far up in Steve's ass like he didn't know that Steve was straight and had a thing for his partner.  
  
Bucky loves Steve, they were like brothers, always caring for each other but the man could be clueless when he wanted, he didn't have a clue that Sam was attracted to him. Bucky didn't know why but this made him dislike Wilson.  
  
"Hey Sam you guys are in charge of this?" Steve says, not even looking at Sam, his eyes were glued in Natasha.  
  
"Yes, looks like this is a criminal fire. We are going to check the perimeters and look if there's any security cameras."  
  
"Of course, do you guys thing, now that we have already cleaned the mess." Bucky tried to whisper but in a big, empty warehouse like this one, whispering sounds like shouting.  
  
"You have something to say Barnes?" Sam asks Bucky.  
Sam didn't know what was the guy's problem with him, always seemed like he tried to piss Sam off on purpose. Maybe it is because Bucky liked Steve.  
  
"To you? Nothing Wilson. Go do your job." Bucky says passing by Sam to see a very annoyed look on his face.  
  
"Sorry Sam. Good lucky guys, bye Natasha." Steve says following Bucky to the exit.  
  
"What did you do to Barnes? Damn he hates you." Natasha comments laughing.  
  
"I don't have any idea Nat. Come on let's go check this place." Sam doesn't want to worry about no damn James Barnes, the idiot hates him out of nowhere and Sam is not up to change it.  
  
He can choke on his hate for him, Sam didn't give a fuck.

+++

  


"Okay, what was that?" Steve asks when they were out of the building. Bucky was at the side of the truck waiting for the team to collect their things so they could go.  
  
"What?" Bucky asks, making an annoyed face.  
  
"Bucky you were rude for no reason. Why don't you like Sam? He's such a nice guy."  
  
"To you. Is a nice guy to you Steve, he hates me. He comes out here after we did all the hard work, thinking he's a big shot and all. I hate this." He says crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Now you're not making any sense."  
  
"Whatever. Can't wait to this day be over it, I want a drink so bad." Bucky says tapping Steve's shoulder. "We can go to that place we like huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I need a drink myself."  
  
"Perfect. Maybe I need some action too. Has been a while since I saw a dick that wasn't mine."  
  
"Bucky!" Steve was red as a tomato, looking at his surroundings to see if anyone heard Bucky's dirty mouth. Bucky didn't understood how a man that big could be embarrassed everytime they talked about sex or when Bucky was making some nasty comment.  
  
"Steve you're such a puritan. You are in need of some action too. How about that cop, Natasha? I see how you look at her." Steve indeed was in need of some loving, he couldn't remember the last time he felt someone else touch.  
  
"No, she's way out of my league Bucky, I don't-"  
  
"You're really fishing for compliments huh? You're handsome Steve, she would be lucky to have you." Bucky says, squeezing Steve cheeks, the man was even more red. Bucky loved to tease him.  
  
"Alright. What if I ask her out tonight? You'll be there so I'll be least nervous."  
  
"Oh really? I'll have to be the third wheel?"  
  
"Please?" Steve says batting his eyelashes.  
  
"I hate you Rogers. You're going to owe me big time, hear me?"  
  
"Thank you Bucky.  
  
"Yeah whatever. Let's go, I'm tired."

+++

  


Later that night Bucky was ready and waiting for Steve to pick him up. He didn't want to drive tonight because he was planning to drink a lot.  
  
He was dressed casually, tight jeans and a black shirt, his hair that was freshly cut was brushed at the side, giving Bucky the perfect look.

Steve finally arrives ten minutes later, he was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt so tight that Bucky thought that if he coughs the thing would rip apart.  
  
"Looking good Roger's, trying to impress?"  
  
"Yeah, I took your advice and asked her out. She agreed." Steve says, smiling like a teenager boy.  
  
"Well let's go then. I need a drink badly."  
  
In less than ten minutes they were inside the bar. The place was very nice, had an old west theme with rustic but comfortable furniture.  
  
Steve was nervous, he looked like a person on his first date, looking at the entrance all the time, passing his hand on his face.  
  
"Steve calm down."  
  
"I am calm Bucky, what are you talking about?" Steve says folding and unfolding the napkin before him.  
  
"Yeah right. Drink that, it will make you less stressed."  
  
"I don't want to have an alcoholic breath." Steve says, rejecting the glass Bucky was offering him.  
  
"Oh you're blunt aren't you? You think you're going to kiss her tonight? Damn Rogers you're the man." Bucky says laughing of Steve's shocked expression.  
  
"No, that's not-"  
  
"Shut up, here she comes." Bucky says and gets up when he spots Natasha entering the bar. Steve gets up right after but not before almost knocking the table down.  
  
That's going to be an amazing night, Bucky thought.  
  
Natasha was dressed beautifully, she had a black dress that sculpt her perfectly, her red hair was brushed at the side and her bright smile was outstanding. Steve was speechless.  
  
Bucky was looking at her, if he wasn't gay he would find her attractive but that was not the case.  
  
Looking past her Bucky saw him, what the hell is he doing here? Fuck, and to think he was going to have a good night.  
  
"Hey guys." Natasha says when she arrives on their table. "Steve I brought Sam with me, I hope you don't mind."  
  
"No, of course not. I mean I brought Bucky with me, so." Bucky was looking at Sam trying to open holes in his head. Why did he have to fuck his night? "How are you doing Sam?"  
  
"Great Steve, great. Hey Barnes." Sam says giving a smooth smirk at Bucky. He sits on the opposite chair from him eyeing the man who looks like he wants to beat him up.  
  
So Wilson wants to play?  
  
Okay, two can play this game.


End file.
